


THE GROUP CHAT: THE MOTHERFUCKIN HALLOWEEN EPISODE!

by youngvolcannoes



Series: The Group Chat [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 21:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12329361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngvolcannoes/pseuds/youngvolcannoes
Summary: basically a short sequel to the group chat series!!  happy early halloween everybody





	THE GROUP CHAT: THE MOTHERFUCKIN HALLOWEEN EPISODE!

-TUESDAY, OCTOBER 31ST, 2017. 8:00 AM-

moon09: im carvin pumpkins

thegreatpansy: hellll YEAHHHHH motherfucker its fuckin HALLOOOOOWEEEENNNN

beeburine: what yall going as

thegreatpansy: a penis

moon09: what the fuck

bonelesspete: ok i get it you spooky fucks you love halloween

Geegay: What's everyone going as?

moon09: the moon dumbass

beeburine: brenda. its jus me with a bob wig and a white mom voice.

moon09: isnt that your everyday look

bonelesspete: my costume is pete wentz. ty.

Sophomoreblood11: C'mon Pete you GOTTA have a costume

milkydude: im just going to go as a mummy

Geegay: I'm gonna be a vampire

Sophomoreblood11: I might go as a ghost I guess.

dallweekend: everyone here is a jackass

beeburine: thanks we know

dallweekend: i changed my mind BRENDON is a jackass

Geegay: Hey Dallon whats's your costume

dallweekend: depression

thegreatpansy: oh so ur going as ur personality???

moon09: youre one to talk tf

thegreatpansy: im coming to your dorm in my penis costume and fucking DESTROYING you

moon09: that sounds hot

-30 minutes later-

thegreatpansy: HAHHHHHHH MOTHERFUCKERRRR I EGGED YOUR DUMBASS MINIVAN

moon09: THAT WAS YOU

thegreatpansy: hmmmm lets use our brains for a bit

thegreatpansy: who in this lil chat said theyre gonna come to your dorm and end you???

thegreatpansy: yes it was me. u get a fuckin gold star.

moon09: oh am i a part of the Good Noodle club now

thegreatpansy: yes

Geegay: Hey Frank am I a good noodle????

thegreatpansy: no ur a fucker

Geegay: Wow.

thegreatpansy: IM JUS FICIKGKG WITH YOU BLEASE DONT BE MAD

milkydude: ok so pete is my last resort in this hell of a gc

bonelesspete: im glad im ur last resort bc i wanna be a papa roach song 


End file.
